Oculto
by AUTORA-LAPIDOT-AHORA ANONIMA
Summary: Peridot ha cometido un pequeño error y esto desencadenará que tenga una charla muy personal con Lapislázuli. Y lo peor de todo, es que tendrá que dejar en claro sus sentimientos. One-Shot.


¡Hey, muy buenas a todos aquí L-Lauriet coooomentando!

xD

Ha pasado un tiempo en que no escribo y la verdad, esta mini-historia Lapidot, es una historia que hice así como: "Voy a escribir una historia" + "¿Y sobre qué?" - "Sobre tu madre" + "Pues no me parece interesante" - "vale, entonces, Lapidot" + "Okay, y ¿de qué va a tratar?" - "Pues... pues... De lo que me salga del corazón :3"

Y salió esto, de verdad hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, así que no me culpen si no está bueno, debo agarrar el ritmo y la inspiración de nuevo :( Dios sabe que sí.

 **STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE, PERO EL LAPIDOT SÍ.**

* * *

Peridot escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de una manera alarmante. Y sus ojos, cubiertos de lágrimas, se cerraron por reflejo al escucharla. Sintió como los pasos de ella se acercaban con lentitud hasta posarse justo detrás de la puerta, que la encerraba dentro de su cuarto. Su respiración se detuvo un segundo, cuando sintió como ella giraba el pomo de la puerta, pero al recordar que la había bloqueado con el seguro, se permitió volver a recuperar el aire y limpiar sus ojos.

\- No quiero más… vete por favor…

Le dijo, con la voz quebrada, después de haber estado llorando durante horas, hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero Lapislázuli no hizo caso a aquellas palabras y tocó la puerta dos veces, dando pequeños golpes.

\- No puedo… Ábreme, Peridot… Hablemos…

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero hablar! Me cansé… me cansé de todo esto…

La rubia escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía. Ya no lo podía aguantar por más tiempo, sus sentimientos la estaban abrumando. Lo que sentía no era correcto, lo que había hecho tampoco lo era. Y el desprecio era el precio que debía pagar, por amar demasiado a alguien.

\- Ya no sigas comportándote como una niña. Debes abrirme la puerta, te juro que lo hablaremos y llegaremos a un acuerdo – La voz de Lapis sonaba mucho más calmada de lo que estaba. Ella nunca había sido una mujer muy expresiva y, por lo tanto, lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, se le estaba escapando de las manos. No quería ver a su pequeña llorando, mucho menos sufriendo de la manera en que sufría, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? – Peri… Ábreme, por favor… Necesito verte… Te necesito – Musitó lo último, apoyando su cabeza con pesar sobre la fría madera de la puerta. Intentando por todos los medios no derramar lágrimas.

Escuchó ruidos desde adentro de la habitación, y puso atención durante varios minutos, esperando a que le abrieran. Y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña chica rubia, vestida tan solo con una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parada enfrente suyo.

Los ojos de Peridot se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y, obviamente, ella lucía totalmente destruida, frotando sus ojos con fuerza para no seguir llorando.

Lapis se detuvo sobre sus talones para contemplarla. Sin duda, aquella visión había logrado conmoverla de tal manera, que las ganas de abrazarla y acercarla a su pecho se hicieron inigualables. Pero se contuvo lo más que pudo y apretó sus puños, hasta el punto de dejar sus nudillos en un pálido color blanco.

\- Sé que… sé que… me equivoqué… No debí haber…

\- Ah, ah, ah – Negó rápidamente la peliazul, y tomando la mano de la rubia, en dos pasos ya estaban en el baño – Primero, lávate esa cara… Y luego hablaremos con más calma.

\- Uhm…

Peridot observó el agua corriendo con desconfianza y esperando algunos segundos, donde sus ojos iban de Lapis al espejo y luego al grifo de agua, terminó lavando su rostro con bastante calma, pero sus manos temblaban como si estuviera en pleno invierno, en medio de una nevada, y sin nada que la protegiese, al voltearse, Lapis ya la estaba esperando con una toalla en mano. Peridot estiró sus dedos para tomarla, pero la peliazul se lo impidió y con avidez comenzó a secarle el rostro con delicadeza, poniendo especial atención en los lugares en que antes, su piel estuvo bañada en lágrimas.

Acarició sus mejillas con dulzura y una vez hubo terminado, contempló como la piel pálida de su compañera de piso, se volvía cada vez más roja. Sonrió para sus adentros, y luego de dejar la toalla en su lugar correspondiente, se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el sofá, en medio de la sala, llamando a Peridot, en cuando tomó asiento en éste.

\- No quiero sentarme – Se quejó en cuanto estuvo en la sala, pero la fría mirada de Lapis le decía que desobedecer, no era una opción – N-No… quiero incomodarte.

\- No lo haces – Negó ella con su cabeza, y dio dos leves palmadas, llamándola a sentarse a su lado – Ven aquí… - Peridot no tuvo más que tomar su lugar, tímidamente – Y bien… ¿Cuál fue realmente el problema?

\- ¿C-cómo que… cual f-fue el problema, Lapis? ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! – Su tono de voz se elevó, al igual que el rosa de sus mejillas. La peliazul no dijo nada – ¡Te besé delante de tu novio! ¿Crees… crees que eso es para menos? Yo… ¡Yo no quería!

\- Y entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¡Porque…! Porque… Porque ¡No sé! Solo lo hice ¿Sí? Yo… no sé qué me pasó en ese momento… estabas tan cerca… yo sólo…- Mordió su labio, creyendo que de nuevo le vendrían las ganas de llorar – yo sólo quería… probar que…

\- ¿Qué te gustaba? – Su ceja de color negro, como el color natural de su cabello, se alzó en modo de intriga. Aunque ya sabía muy bien la respuesta. Y Peridot, volviendo a morderse el labio con más fuerza, lo confirmó sin duda. Lapis soltó un suspiro cansado, al notarlo – ¿Te das cuenta en el embrollo que me has metido con Jaspe?

\- Lo sé, de verdad lo siento – La rubia sobó su brazo con inquietud – Puedo explicarle… Le diré que no fue tu culpa, porque no lo fue… Tal vez le invente que estaba algo ebria o drogada y actué sin pensar – La otra rió por lo bajo, aprovechando el descuido de Peridot, para acercarse sin que ésta lo notase – No… no quiero que termines tu relación con él, por mi culpa…

\- Pues… ya es bastante tarde – Su voz, seca y desinteresada, resonó en los oídos de la rubia, causándole un gran impacto – Terminamos a los quince minutos después de que te fuiste. Supongo que no supe cómo explicarle la situación de una manera correcta. Lo que sea, eso ahora no me interesa. Me interesa, mejor, saber cómo estás tú.

\- Oh… Bueno… Lo lamento…

\- No. Yo pregunté cómo estás tú… ¿Me quieres responder?

\- ¿Y qué se supone que te responda? – Contestó, dejando notar un deje de molestia en el tono de su voz. Y no porque estuviese enojada con Lapislázuli, sino con ella misma. La peliazul ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que los nervios de Peridot aumentaran, al pensar en lo tierna que se veía su compañera en esa posición – So-sólo… Yo… no debo estar nada bien. Absolutamente nada bien – Masculló, tomando sus cabellos con nervios, entre sus dedos.

Lapis la miró preocupada, pero dejando ese sentimiento de lado, se permitió sonreír y llamar la atención de Peridot, dándole un suave toque con sus dedos, por la espalda de ésta.

\- ¿Quieres que te de un abrazo? – La rubia giró su cabeza, llevando sus ojos, sorprendidos, hasta los azules profundos de Lapis.

La observó con duda unos segundos y su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando la vio estirar sus brazos en su dirección. No es que se fuera a resistir durante mucho tiempo más, pero realmente no estaba del todo segura.

\- ¿No-No te incomoda? – Lapis negó con un gesto suave en su rostro, atrayendo a Peridot, quien aún anonadada, se dejó recargar sobre el pecho de Lapislázuli, escuchando su corazón latir, pausadamente. Su palpitar era tan suave y lento, que hasta cierto punto, llegaba a relajarla completamente.

\- ¿Quieres que te acaricie el pelo?

\- E-está bien…

Lapis delicadamente pasó sus dedos por entre los cabellos rubios de Peridot, y comenzó a peinarlos de manera cariñosa. Desenredó cada hebra, hasta lograr que su cabello sea tan suave y esponjoso como solía serlo, antes de pasar por aquella tormenta de emociones. Sacó esos mechones toscos que caían por su rostro, y utilizando tan sólo su dedo índice, arrastró esa mata de pelo fuera de sus hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora reposaban con tranquilidad, cerrados.

Era como un gatito abandonado, que ronroneaba con el más mínimo contacto cálido que tuviese. Y Lapis, de verdad, casi la escuchaba ronronear, mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo. Fue tanta la ternura que le causó, que no pudo evitar reír, mientras la abrazaba con aún más fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos en un apretón sobrecargado de amor.

\- Dios – Susurró la peliazul, en cuanto su nariz fue a dar al cuello de Peridot, a la altura en que se unía con su cabello, logrando captar ese tan peculiar aroma, que rodaba entre lo femenino y lo infantil, sutilmente dulce.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jaspe?

\- Que me fuera al carajo con mis mariconerias – Contestó sin pensar y ni siquiera le importó que Peridot la estuviese mirando con duda y pena, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en mantener sus cuerpos cerca, como para notar ese detalle.

\- Pe-pero… ¿Le explicaste que no eras tú? Lapis…

\- Ahm… Se supone que… No, no lo hice – Sonrió de lado y a Peridot pareció caerle un yunque encima de la cabeza al oírla.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no?

\- Hay cosas que no tengo porque explicar. Además a Jaspe no le interesa lo que pase entre tú y yo, eso es un problema que debo solucionar yo – Admitió con recelo, desviando la mirada a un lado, mientras sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, se apretaban por detrás de la espalda de la rubia, que para estas alturas, no sabía cómo interpretar a Lapis.

\- Y… ¿Qué dijeron los demás?

\- Pues, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Steven, Perla y Amatista querían venir a verte, pero Garnet les dijo que era mejor que yo hablara contigo primero. Supongo que tenía razón…

\- ¿Qué hay de Jaspe? – Reiteró la ojiverde, haciendo que la peliazul rechistara la lengua, con desgano.

\- Ya te lo dije, no quiere saber nada más de mí.

\- Pero… ¿Qué a ti no te importa?

\- No ¿Y a ti? – Preguntó con sorna, intentado ocultar lo molesta que se le estaba haciendo la insistencia de Peridot en preguntar por su ahora exnovio.

La rubia entendió entrelineas y lo dejó hasta ahí, por el momento, pero aun así por su cabeza seguían pasando miles de teorías locas que culminaban en un ella y Lapis juntas entre sábanas blancas. Se sonrojó tanto, que tuvo que ocultar su rostro entre el cuello de la peliazul y con sus manos, apretó fuertemente la blusa negra de su compañera, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Si no te gustaba… ¿Por qué estabas con él?

\- Si yo te gustaba ¿Por qué no estabas conmigo? – Nuevamente las palabras de Lapis la sacaban de su órbita. Peridot alzó la vista, para observar a la peliazul, y arrugando la nariz, contestó.

\- Pues, pensé que te gustaban los hombres.

\- Tú también tuviste novios y yo no dije nada ¿Qué podía decir?

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

\- Pues te hace falta leer aún más entre líneas.

\- Estoy confundida…

\- No deberías estarlo. Estoy siendo clara.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. En los que Lapis aprovechaba de manera furtiva, darle pequeñas caricias en la espalda a la ojiverde. Se quedaron así durante unos quince minutos, hasta que un suspiro tembloroso de Peridot, sacó a Lapis de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió sus ojos azules a la cabellera de su compañera y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya había dejado un dulce beso sobre su cabeza. Peridot se removió incómoda ante el contacto, ligeramente avergonzada.

Y Lapis volvió a realizarlo, apretando sus labios con fuerza sobre, esta vez, la frente de la rubia, deslizándose con cuidado hasta su mejilla izquierda y quedándose ahí un rato más de lo necesario. Sus labios eran húmedos y cálidos, por lo que el tacto no pasó desapercibido para la de cabellos dorados, simplemente se estremeció por el contacto, pero no levantó su vista, sino que se arrimó más al cuerpo de la peliazul.

Lapislázuli sabía lo que hacía y sabía lo que provocaba en su dulce y pequeña compañera de piso, pero simplemente, ya no estaba queriendo controlar sus impulsos y sólo se estaba dejando llevar por sus deseos. Así que, haciendo caso omiso, a esos fugaces temblores por parte del cuerpo de Peridot, bajó hasta enterrar su nariz en su cuello y lo besó con suavidad, succionando levemente un poco de su pálida piel. Después de eso, buscó la mirada de esos lindos y brillantes ojos verdes de su compañera y uniendo sus frentes, le dedico una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Susurró Peridot, muy cerca de los labios de la ojiazul, y ésta se dedicó a mirar la boca por donde había salido aquella pregunta.

\- ¿No te gusta? – La rubia no tuvo tiempo de contestar, cuando Lapis ya había dejado un beso veloz, sobre su boca. Pasando luego su lengua, con suavidad por sobre sus propios labios – Porque a mí me encanta… - Volvió a acercarse, ésta vez siendo bienvenida por su compañera y profundizando el beso, adorando con cariño la tersura de esos labios tan finos y húmedos.

Dejó que su boca se amoldara contra la de la rubia e introdujo con cuidado su lengua, sólo para saborear con expresión complacida, aquella dulzura que todo el ser de su pequeña " _algo más que amiga"_ expelía. Era suave, dulce e inocente.

Volvieron a juntar sus frentes, una vez hubieron terminado el beso, y se observaron detenidamente, Peridot con dudas rondando su cabeza y Lapis con la satisfacción de, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, lograr probar los labios de su compañera de piso.

\- Todavía no lo entiendo…

\- Si no lo entiendes, entonces te lo mostraré – Lapis tomó el cuerpo de Peridot y la alzó, sin ningún problema, desde el sofá. Poniéndose de pie, mientras una sonrisa ladina, esculpía su rostro.

\- ¿Qué vamos a… a hacer? – El sonrojo de Peridot había llegado hasta sus orejas, de sólo pensar en todas las fantasías que cruzaban por su cabeza.

\- Algo que me involucra a mí y a ti, en medio de sábanas blancas…

Y no tuvieron que decir nada más, por lo menos, ninguna palabra más, que no fueran sus nombres saliendo de sus gargantas, en medio de caricias y besos ocultos bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Ya malhumorado, si la vida te da limones ¿Qué hay que hacer?

 _Nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar ¿Qué hay que hacer? Nadar, nadar._

Volviendo al tema.

Quiero dejarles un brillante saludo a todas esas personas que siguen comentando estas historias, a los que recién se unen, a los que se esconden en las sombras y me dejan un review, yo sé que casi no quedan personas que lean por , o tal vez sí, yo que sé, pero a todos aquellos que se quedan, gracias, muchas gracias.

Saludos a:

viviton

GwenMcbain

Katzuki-Zen 3 (Se que te gusta Peridot como hombre, pero dame tiempo, y veo si puedo terminar aquellas historias que he dejado por allí xp)

Muchas gracias a todos y saludos :3

Al final, siento que yo voy a darle un fin a Steven Universe, así como vamos, voy a tener setenta años y recién va a terminar el hiatus.

Ah, otra cosa. Para los que tienen instagram y lean esto, porque muchos no lo leemos, soy sincera, yo muchas veces no leo las bajadas xD

YO TENGO UN INSTA DONDE SUBO DIBUJOS RE-BUENOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE:

 **laurietart** \- Por si les interesa *oie zi*


End file.
